


Fist Fights Don't Heal Open Wounds

by aviatornerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Small mention of blood, Violence, im not sure how i feel about this kinda violence between them, pearlmethyst bomb 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatornerd/pseuds/aviatornerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Steven started to live with them, Pearl and Amethyst were a lot more….physical when fighting. (Pearlmethyst Bomb 2 Day 6 - Angst / First Fight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Fights Don't Heal Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of angst or fighting but day 6 is Angst/First Fight so here is this. Takes place before the construction of the house starts. Also judging by that moment in Giant Woman after they first try to fuse, when Amethyst grabs Pearl, it looks like they might have actually gotten into a few fist fights.

It’s not as if Pearl enjoys this, because she does not. Its physical. Its sweaty and messy and _wrong_ and Pearl knows this and she knows that Amethyst knows it too. So why is it that she cannot stop?

 

* * *

 

They’re fighting again. Pearl doesn’t know what its about this time. Does it really matter? They always fight now that Rose is gone, and everyday theres something new to argue about. One day its about the mess in Amethyst’s room or how careless she is in battle or her attitude — anything that Pearl can find flaws in, even if its minuscule and insignificant and shouldn’t even be disturbed. Yet Pearl does and Amethyst makes sure to push back, hard. One day its about Pearl’s junk falling into her room or her ridiculous expectations that she sets for Amethyst only or how Pearl has been too uptight ever since… That sentence never does get finished, but the impact is still there. Heavy and sharp. Sending heat into Pearl’s face and a thick sour taste like acid in her mouth.

Soon her jaw is taunt and she is spitting insults at Amethyst like its a talent. Line after line Amethyst’s eyes get darker and a look of pure venomous anger comes across her face before she is screaming insults right back at her. Neither stand down. Their screams get louder and their insults get more piercing and they’re hot in the face and their blood is boiling but they can’t stand down, no matter how much they tell themselves they should. Its flowing out and there are no hopes of stopping it, the hypothetical bottle can't handle any more pressure. 

Later on, Pearl can’t say who threw the first blow. Maybe it was her, maybe it was Amethyst. She doesn’t know and frankly she doesn’t care. All that matters is that her adrenaline had been pumping and her fists were shaking and it was the first physical contact she’d had with Amethyst in a long time.

Before long they’re tumbling on the stone studded sand of the beach and locked together in a writhing pile. Sand flies everywhere while each try to get the upper hand; fists and feet are moving erratically. There is no grace in this fight, its rough and messy, any sense of proud gem warriors are gone. At some point Pearl is grabbing Amethyst’s hair and is yanking for all she’s worth. Amethyst wraps her jaw around Pearl’s arm and bites down so hard she its difficult to unlock her jaw afterwards. They thrash around violently, struggling to escape the other, only hurting themselves more in the process. Pearl gets a powerful knee to the stomach and an elbow meets Amethyst’s left eye. In rage Amethyst aims a fist to Pearl’s nose, watching in satisfaction as her nose scrunches up painfully. With tears streaming down her face Pearl sends a fist to the side of Amethyst’s face and upon hearing a dull ‘CLUNK’ , feels triumph in her come back.

They tumble some more, throwing in as many hits as they can, before falling apart. They crouch away from each other in the sand, panting heavily. Blood, useless to them, trickles from noses and open mouths. Bruises have already formed over the worst wounds and Amethyst’s left eye is nearly swollen shut.

After reassured that neither would try to slick in one last blow, they settle in the sand, Pearl ignoring the grit of the sand on her tousled clothes for a moment. They silently assess the damage. Amethyst has got a black eye and a few tufts of hair missing, Pearl’s nose looks broken and any slight movement of her core is extremely painful. Both are littered in bruises and scratches.

Its nearly quiet, the only sound are crashing of the waves. Pearl is the first to break it, wincing from the hoarseness of her voice, “we can’t do that when Steven moves in.”

Amethyst looks up, shoving aside her hair to look at her with her good eye, “no duh.”

Its quiet again. What do you say after you beat up one of your closest friends?

 

* * *

 

Hours have passed and night is upon the two gems still hunched in the sand. Gems don’t feel the urgency of time like others, a few hours waiting amongst the disturbed sand is hardly noticed.

Neither know what compels them but they rise at the same moment, standing on wobbly bruised legs. “What do we tell Garnet.”

Pearl thinks quickly before offering a decent fib, “we were fighting a gem monster and it terribly overpowered us.”

“Garnets not gonna believe that.”

“I know.”

With shame and not another word they return to the temple. They expect fury when Garnet turns her head to them, seeing their disheveled and beaten appearances. Instead they’re met with a silent air of disappoint and it somehow feels worse. Garnet turns away, warping away on the warp-pad, leaving them alone. They spare glances at each other before sending cold glares and disappearing into their respective rooms.

It isn’t until Steven visits again do they bother to speak, or even look, at each other. And by then, they’ve nursed their bruises and squashed down any desires to discuss what happened.

Both are ashamed to admit they’re still itching for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and choppy - my usual.  
> You can read this on my tumblr if you want: http://aviatornerd.tumblr.com/post/139521730001/fist-fights-dont-heal-open-wounds  
> I'm not great at writing and I didn't proofread this so tell me if there are mistakes I'll be more than happy to fix them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
